Leaving
by Rina Stewart
Summary: Scully goes to visit Mulder the night before she leaves. (MSR)


Leaving by Rina Stewart  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to Fox.  
  
Spoilers: None, even if it bears resemblence to the movie. : ) Set anytime before seventh season.  
  
Fox Mulder sat on his couch staring at nothing in particular. He couldn't   
believe that the unthinkable had happened--Scully, his Scully, wasn't going to   
be his partner anymore. At the time, it had seemed like such a good idea. Keep   
Scully in the FBI, and he would work at getting the X-Files reopened and Scully   
reassigned back to where she belonged. Now, though, he wasn't sure if it was   
such a great idea. In fact, he was fairly certain it was a bad idea. If she   
stayed in town, even just as a doctor, he could at least come up with excuses to   
see her. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts, and he wondered who it   
could be. He couldn't think of any plans he had made. There was another knock,   
this one less confident that the first had been. He jumped up and answered the   
door, surprised by who was there.   
  
"Hi, Mulder," Dana Scully greeted him, wondering for the thousandth time since   
she had left her apartment if this had been a bad idea. She held up some Chinese   
food and two drinks. "Mind if I come in? I'm all packed, and my apartment's too   
bare to be much comfort right now."   
  
"Uh, sure. Yeah, come in," Mulder said, surprised, and Scully brushed past him,   
depositing her bags on his coffee table. He was amazed at how she always managed   
to look so perfectly put together, even just wearing a green sweater and jeans,   
with her hair pulled back into a simple ponytail.   
  
"I brought some movies, too," she told him, busily unpacking the food so she   
wouldn't have to look at him. He looked way too good in his black jeans and   
T-shirt, and he always looked sexy in those glasses of his. Then she grinned. "I   
didn't quite trust your selections."   
  
"You wound me, Scully," he said lightly. "What did you bring?" he asked, as she   
handed him his iced tea.   
  
"Pure fluff," she told him. "The Thin Man and Bringing Up Baby." She had tried   
to find movies that were more comedy than romance. She knew that there was no   
way she could watch a romance with her partner, and she just wasn't in the mood   
for horror, action, or something depressing. There was enough tension between   
her and Mulder as it was, so they could use something to lighten things up.   
"I've never seen either of those," Mulder admitted, going into his kitchen and   
coming back with paper plates, napkins, and plastic utensils. He sat down on the   
opposite side of the couch from Scully.   
  
She grinned. "Well, you're in for a treat then."   
  
He gave her a weak smile. Well, if Scully wanted to spend time with him after   
he'd practically exiled her from her home, he reasoned, the least he could do   
was watch her movies.   
  
Four hours later, he wiped the tears from his face. He had never laughed so hard   
in his entire life. Scully's plan had obviously worked--the tension between them   
over her departure had disappeared. During the course of the movies, they had   
relaxed and Mulder had ended up sprawled out with his head in Scully's lap. Now   
he got up to rewind the tape and Scully walked over to his radio. She turned it   
on and started scanning through the stations.   
  
"Hey, Mulder," she said absently. "We've never danced, have we?"   
  
He was silent a moment before answering. Where was she going with this? "No, I   
don't think we have."   
  
She nodded. "I didn't think so." She found a station where the DJ was announcing   
a new song.   
  
"That right there was 'My Heart Will Go On' from Titanic. Now here's another   
movie song, from this summer's blockbuster hit, Armageddon."   
  
Scully looked at Mulder expectantly, and he looked back at her, completely   
blank. Then it dawned on him. He held his hand out. "Scully, can I have this   
dance?" he grinned.   
  
She accepted his hand. "Took you long enough," she grumbled teasingly. They both   
lapsed into silence as Mulder pulled Scully closer and they swayed to the music.   
  
All my bags are packed  
I'm ready to go  
I'm standing here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye  
But the dawn is breakin'  
This early morn  
The taxi's waiting  
He's blowing his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could cry   
So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe I hate to go   
There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I tell you now  
They don't mean a thing  
Every place I go  
I think of you  
Every song I sing  
I sing for you  
When I come back  
I'll wear your wedding ring   
So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe I hate to go   
Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time  
Let me kiss you  
Close your eyes  
I'll be on my way Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the time when I don't have to say  
So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh babe I hate to go   
Leaving on a jet plane  
Leaving on a jet plane   
  
"Well, how's that for an appropriate song?" Scully asked, slightly breathless   
from her prolonged contact with Mulder, but reluctant to move away. She realized   
that what she had said could be taken several ways. "I mean..."   
  
"Marry me," he said wistfully and quietly.   
  
She froze. "What?" she whispered.   
  
He backed up, horrified. He had not meant to say that aloud. Not now. "Oh, shit.   
I have to go," he said, leaving the door open in his haste to get out of there.   
"Mulder, wait," Scully called, running to the door. "Mulder, come back! It's   
your apartment!" She sighed, closing the door, and looked around his apartment.   
She walked over to the fish tank and tapped some food in. "How do you guys   
manage to stay alive with him?" she asked them. She settled back onto the couch,   
stretching out. She flipped on the television and got comfortable. It was going   
to be a long night.   
  
Mulder finally came back at four that morning. He found Scully asleep on his   
couch, with the TV turned to Nick at Nite, and the radio still playing softly.   
He smiled at the sight of her. She was so beautiful. He walked over and turned   
off the television set before crouching in front of her, content watching her   
sleep. She stirred when he reached over and brushed her hair off her face.   
"Mulder?" she said sleepily. "What time is it?"   
  
"Four," he said softly. "I'm sorry I ran out on you."   
  
"That's okay. I'm getting used to it," she said dryly.   
  
He looked down. "I'm sorry, Scully. I just-"   
  
"Mulder," Scully broke in. He looked at her. She met his eyes, and smiled   
affectionately at him. "Just shut up."   
  
"But," he began.   
  
She kissed him.   
  
When they finally broke apart, he ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm   
his ragged breathing.   
  
"Mulder?" Scully asked hesitantly. "Um,"   
  
Without a word, he leaned back towards her and kissed her.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, her breath tickling his ear. "This is going to change   
things, and they can't ever go back to they way they were, Mulder."  
  
"I don't want to go back," he told her softly, tracing the curve of her face. "I   
know what we're doing, Scully, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled   
at him, tearing up just a bit, telling him without words how much that simple   
statement meant to her. He kissed her again, the music from his radio fading   
away from his mind. He had waiting six years for this moment, and he wasn't   
going to mess it up.  
  
Several hours later, Scully woke up in Mulder's arms on his couch. She carefully   
extracted herself from his arms, careful to not wake him up as she knew that he would   
try to stop her from leaving. And he would probably succeed, too. He could be pretty   
persuasive when he wanted to be, and she was particularly susceptible to his   
puppy dog look, especially when he was wearing his glasses, which was a fact   
that was not unknown to him. She dressed quickly, pulling her hair back into the   
ponytail that Mulder had pulled out only a few hours before. She left him a   
short note before giving him a gentle kiss and walking out the door: I'm sorry I   
had to leave. I love you.  
  
~~  
As I watch you move, across the moonlit room   
There's so much tenderness in your loving  
Tomorrow I must leave, the dawn knows no reprieve  
God give me strength when I am leaving  
So raise your hands to heaven and pray  
That we'll be back together someday  
Tonight I need your sweet caress  
Hold me in the darkness  
Tonight, you calm my restlessness  
You relieve my sadness  
As we move to embrace, tears run down your face  
I whisper words of love, so softly  
I can't believe this pain, it's driving me insane  
Without your touch, life will be lonely  
So raise your hands to heaven and pray  
That we'll be back together someday  
Tonight I need your sweet caress  
Hold me in the darkness  
Tonight you calm my restlessness  
You relieve my sadness  
Morning has come, another day  
I must pack my bags and say goodbye  
Goodbye   
Tonight I need your sweet caress  
Hold me in the darkness  
Tonight you calm my restlessness  
You relieve my sadness  
~~  
"Leaving on a Jet Plane" is performed by Chantal Kreviazuk and can be found on   
the "Armageddon" soundtrack.   
"Hands to Heaven" is performed by Breathe, and I have no idea where you can find   
it.   
  



End file.
